The subject technology relates to data processing systems, and in particular, to unusual usage alerts without smart meter data.
With smart meter data, an alert can be sent to customers before the end of a billing period, for example, to alert the customers of a projected high bill amount, allowing them time to change their behavior before the conclusion of the billing cycle. As such, alerts based on smart meter data can help provide advanced notifications to customers that have a high likelihood of receiving a large bill, e.g., before the bill is issued. Unexpectedly higher bills have several ill effects, including increased customer churn (in competitive markets where customers may select a resource provider from a number of different choices), increased call volume, and/or an increase in late or partial payments, especially for customers on limited or fixed incomes.